The Behavioral Measurement Core is a shared resource designed to provide measurement and psychometric expertise to members of the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center. The core includes two senior behavioral science researchers (one quantitative and one qualitative), and two part-time research assistants. Services include guided searches, critical evaluation, planning, conducting, collecting and analyzing quantitative data and qualitative data, and preparing findings for publication. The core's evolving instrument database (over 189 instruments to date) ensures that copies of important behavioral instruments are available on-site, for immediate access by investigators. Core faculty also provide consultation regarding psychometric and statistical methods for pilot projects and grant applications. This core facilitates a streamlined research process, reduced turn-around time for project development, and ensures psychometrically sound measurement instruments in support of pilot projects and grant applications. Collection and analysis of behavioral data often requires special expertise, expertise that is typically not present in a traditional biostatistics core. However, the measurement/psychometric services provided by this core easily integrate and compliment the services provided by the Biostatistics and Clinical Trials cores.